Dangerous Liaisons
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: After the death of her tenth lover by her brother's hands Rebekah Mikaelson commissions the only one of her suitors to escape Niklaus' wrath to seduce the current object of her brother's obsession, Bonnie Bennett, offering herself in exchange. However, when Marcel begins to develop real feelings for Bonnie jealousies arise and matters become complicated.


**Title:** Dangerous Liaisons

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Marcel, Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Elijah/Lucy, mentions of Marcel/Sophie, Stefan/Elena, Jeremy/Anna, etc.

**Summary: **After the death of her tenth lover by her brother's hands Rebekah Mikaelson commissions the only one of her suitors to escape Niklaus' wrath to seduce the current object of her brother's obsession, Bonnie Bennett, offering herself in exchange. However, when Marcel begins to develop real feelings for Bonnie jealousies arise and matters become complicated.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Sexual Content, etc.

_**Author's Note: So this is a crossover but its completely AU aside from everyone being supernatural creatures. This occurs in a fictional place, which I haven't named yet, I guess we can call Mystic Falls but really its not. No specific time period on this just as far as imagery think somewhere in between Game of Thrones type atmosphere and The Tudors type of atmosphere. This is basically an idea I had that turned into a fic because I am afraid of being hunted down and killed by people on Tumblr if it doesn't. This is loosely based on the novel, Les Liaisons dangereuses**_ _**by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos and on the film interpretations. I have seen almost every film interpretation of this from Cruel Intentions to the film with Glenn Close, to Valmont, and both the Chinese and Korean versions. So far the Korean version Untold Scandal is my favorite. The novel is composed mostly of letters so there will be letters strewn throughout this if I continue. Anyway hopefully I can do this some sort of justice but again I am chopping and screwing the plot until it makes a new kind of sense with the TVD universe. Anyway no editing here so sorry if it's unreadable. Lol. Hope you like! ^_^**_

**Chapter One: The Wager **

_My Dear Cousin Lucy,_

_ I have come to accept the fact that my life is to be an unlucky one. I had thought in my naïve foolishness, that when I was offered a room and board with the Gilberts I would be treated like family. I am afraid that I have been sorely mistaken, but I feel as if I cannot complain as I am taking advantage of their hospitality. _

_ After father lost his job and we were forced to sell our home I was as a result separated form him, mother, and Grams I had become rather resigned to the fact that I would be lonely and would life be shipped off to stay with father's sister and end up spending my days cooking her meals as she drank herself into on stupor after another a cried for the husband that left her. So you could imagine my immense relief when Elena offered me room and board until father managed to find a new job and pay off his debts. _

_ I looked forward to the arrangement, as, as you know, Elena and I grew up together and I have always thought of her as a sister. However, I have come to realize that I was only ever thought of as an acquaintance that she had some amount of sympathy for. I have been made to earn my keep, with chores and the like, and part of my earnings from the items I make for the apothecary, that are not sent to aide my father, are given to her parents each. I find no fault with this as well, it is in my relationship with Elena that I am made to feel some sorrow. _

_ You see, about a month ago, two brothers with the name of Salvatore, moved rather close to the Gilbert home. Both the eldest, Damon, and the youngest, Stefan, immediately took interest in Elena and that was when the tension between us started. You see, the Salvatore are vampires, and although my view on them has changed greatly now that I have gained one as a benefactor of sorts, I am wary of these two brother for other reasons altogether. One is rather reckless and the other has a history of ripping and both separating Elena further from her family, her friends, and she is beginning to draw into herself and become rather self obsessed as a result. I find the matter disturbing but her family do not wish to displease her and as both brothers are rather wealthy, there has been not arguing with the formation of either relationship._

_ For a time I managed to find solace in my friendship with her brother Jeremy, however, he too has been enraptured in a new romance as of late. The Salvatore introduced the Gilberts to Pearl Johnson, the heiress with which I was already acquainted as she runs the apothecary that sometimes purchases the potions and such that I make. She is a rather lovely woman and came up with a system for her patrons to order straight from given that some of them liked my work so well. But you know that already. _

_ As I was saying, while I am formerly aquatinted with Pearl, I had never met her daughter Anna, who was also introduced to us by the Salvatore. She is sweet on the surface but Damon revealed to me that she can be very ruthless and calculated underneath, though in reality I question most things that leave Damon's mouth on principal, I am inclined to believe him in this instance as the look in her eyes when she first saw Jeremy was calculated to be sure. _

_ It need not take long for Jeremy to become completely besotted with her, which left me to my chores and my spells. Though, there are still times when they invite me to social functions as of late I have been much ignored. Which is part of the reason I am writing to you._

_ I overheard the elder Gilberts speaking the other night and there is talk of a wedding. I am not sure if they are expecting a union between Elena and one of the Salvatore or between Jeremy and Anna, though there is potential for either to occur. Either way they seem to feel that there is no longer a place for me in the household, though neither has approached me about the matter as of yet. I am afraid that I am inclined to agree._

_ If I go to the country with my aunt now I will be back where I started, as without ties to the apothecary I will have no source of income and I will no longer be able to send money to mother and father. I was hoping since you are currently and a relationship with Elijah that you might help me persuade the Mikaelsons to offer me room and board. _

_ I have no doubt that Niklaus will agree. He is after all one of my best patrons at the apothecary, my benefactor of sorts, and he has in the last few weeks become something of friend, an odd thing to say, given his ruthless nature, but perhaps in my loneliness it has become easier to look past it. It is the not Niklaus that I worry about but the others with whom I have very little acquaintance. I feel as if were you to persuade Elijah and I to ask Klaus, the others would simply fall in line on the matter. From your letters about the dynamics of the house it seems like a realistic conclusion. Am I wrong? _

Bonnie Bennett frowned as the pen she was writing with ran out of ink. She was sitting in the room that she had stopped thinking of as her own almost the moment that Elena had offered it to her. The oak desk that she sat behind was the only thing in the room that she owned. The rest of her belongings were either with her parents or in the trunks she kept in the basement of the Gilbert's home. She had clothes of course, but most of them had been loaned to her by Elena as the girl had insisted that she dress to complement her while they were in the same household.

She must dress similar enough to Elena for Elena's dress to seem in style as Bonnie would look as if she had mimicked it, and dissimilar enough to not make Elena seem any less unique than she obviously was. This was a recent development, one that had come with the Salvatore, and one Bonnie only went along with because she knew that one way of another she would be leaving soon.

Bonnie moved to dip her pen into the inkwell on the desk stop but stopped as she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she set the pen down and stood to her feel. Smoothing her hands down her green dress, her finger catching slightly on the gold embroidery, she cleared her throat. "Come in," she called.

The door opened a moment later and Elena entered. Bonnie stepped slightly in front of her desk as Elena's eyes fell onto her letter. "You have a visitor," she said.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could ask, the girl gestured with her hand with such flourish that her whole body moved with it and her skirts swayed across the floor. Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked instead to the doorway. She smiled when a tall figure entered. "Lord Mikaelson," she said, bowing slightly.

He bowed in turn his blue eyes dancing. "Miss Bennett," he greeted.

They both looked at Elena and with a sigh the girl left the room and closed the door behind her.

Bonnie beamed up at Klaus as soon as Elena had left. "What brings you here?" She asked.

He merely frowned at her. "You seem happy to see me," he said suspiciously, "Should I be worried."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip wishing that he hadn't learned to read her so well. "Probably," she nodded, "I have a favor ask." The last part she said hesitantly looking up toward the ceiling. She had no doubt he would agree but she hated herself for even considering the option staying with him and his siblings. But as he was there she thought it would be better to go to him that to Lucy, as he could convince the others as easily as she.

"Whatever it is," Klaus said, immediately, "It is yours."

Bonnie did roll her eyes then. "You have no idea what I am about ask you," she frowned, "I could be asking you to rip out Elijah's heart so that I could exchange it for new dress material."

Klaus shrugged looking rather nonchalant. "Whatever it is you desire you shall have it," he repeated, adjusting his black simarre.

Bonnie knew that most of his acquiescence to her every whim had to do with her powers. In spite of her family losing some of their standing in society, Bonnie's power was their saving grace. People paid a lot of money for her spells, her potions, and her charmed jewelry due to their strength. It was the money that allowed Bonnie to pay the Gilberts each month and that was working on repaying her father's depts., and paying for the small cottage he now shared with her mother and grandmother. She had powerful people among her friends and acquaintances that could have paid the depts. and allowed them to repurchase their home but neither Bonnie nor her father wanted to accept charity. Their family didn't believe in gaining something for nothing, though she was surprised that it was Klaus and the Salvatores that had offered to help them in that way rather than the Gilberts who had known them for some years yet.

"I get," Bonnie said breaking free of her thoughts, "You are brooding, dark, and intense. If I swoon for you will you allow me to ask you the question without interruption."

Klaus looked as if he were debating it. "It depends on how convincing I find you to me," he grinned.

"Niklaus," Bonnie sighed, "This is serious."

"You just used my full name so I am assuming it to be," he said. He walked up to her, standing in front of her and taking her hands in his. "What is it that you need?" He asked.

Were she a weaker woman with lese knowledge of what he was capable of she might have been taken in by him. Admittedly there was a draw there, but Bonnie was able to ignore most things that were linked to anything in the realm of romance as most of her time was spent worrying about her family's troubles and working on spells. Also, she knew the likelihood of someone to take her on seriously as a prospect was slim given her family's fall in station.

"There is to be a wedding soon," Bonnie revealed, "At least that is what Elena's parents seem to think. At any rate I no longer have a place within this household and will likely end up with my aunt since there isn't any room for me with my parents any longer. I…wouldn't mind it if not for the fact that were I to leave I would lose my primary source of income and have to start over again. I would not be asking you thin is I weren't desperate, Lucy wasn't already at the manor, and I didn't know that there was plenty of room, and if it weren't only going to be for a month or two at the most given that we've almost saved enough money for the debts.-"

"Yes," Klaus interrupted, "You may come and stay with me. Were it up to me you would have come much sooner but I was told to wait until you asked. I just never imagined that you would ask."

"Because you are temperamental, homicidal, and selfish," Bonnie stated, as a guess.

Klaus shook his head, squeezing her hands in his gently and running his thumbs over her knuckles. "Those things you find tolerable given the fact that I am your best customer," he smirked, "No. I meant that I would have open access to you every hour of every day."

"If you keep talking," Bonnie said, looking down at their joined hands, "I'm going to have to reconsider."

"Then I will shut up then," Klaus laughed.

"Thank you," she smiled, "For shutting up, and for everything else." She studied his manner of dress and then frowned. "Why are you wearing all black?" she asked, "Did someone die?"

Klaus brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "No one important," he said, "And you are very welcome."

"No one important," Bonnie pressed, "Or no one important to you?"

"Both," he answered, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

He knew that Bonnie did not believe him but he also knew that she would not push. She was of the mind that what she did not know would not hurt her in terms of their relationship. He was certain that the truth of it was she didn't care for him enough yet to find fault with his actions and want him to do better. But she would, and he decided that it was then that he would change.

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson took a sip of red wine as she watched the fire in the hearth consumed the black dress she had worn to the funeral of her latest lover. The total of lovers that had died at her brother's hand had reached a number that Rebekah didn't wish to dwell on. She was tired of morning, tired of spending decades locked inside a coffin at her brother's whim, and tired of being unable to live and love when he was free to do so.

It was like a game to him. He pushed and pushed trying to see how much of her existence that he could control. How much of her he could police before she finally broke down. And she had broke down, again and again, and yet she had done nothing that could ever faze him.

She was easy to read, she loved fast and hard, and it was always easy for him to target someone that she found favor with in order to get to her. But he…he was not so simple, not so easily read. Even what he said mattered to him, his family and his army of hybrids, were expendable when necessary and could sometimes be seen as means to an end.

She knew that she could target his ego and at the very least she would anger him. But she wanted him to feel pain and she didn't know what buttons to push to inflict both. The pain and the blow to his ego. His plans were going too well as far as power and influence went, it would take too much time to dismantle it and Rebekah wanted instant gratification.

However, it would seem that there was no real way to touch him outside of the usual targets.

She was still deep in thought when her other brother Elijah knocked on the door to her room twice and before he entered with no other warning.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked, as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Rebekah downed the rest of her drink and glared at him. "What answer would you like brother?" Rebekah asked, "What am I expected to say?"

"I am sorry," Elijah frowned, "I am sorry that this keeps happening and I'm sorry for the grief that it is causing you." Elijah had just left Lucy who had been busy making arrangements for her cousin's' arrival. It was left to him to break the news to Rebekah that there would be a new person within the household.

"No one is ever sorry enough to stop it," Rebekah said, "Not you, not Nik, and not me. I'm tired of it all. I don't think I could take it if it happened again." She kept her thoughts of revenge to herself. If she were to let them out then he would likely tell Niklaus and she would end up spending the next fifty years daggered and unaware of the passage of time.

"I have decided to stop turning a blind eye," Elijah said, "I've done nothing for far too long and with the new addition coming into the house, killing and the like needs to become a less frequent practice."  
Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. "New addition?" she asked, "Explain."

Elijah looked uncertain for a moment, but then he spoke. "Lucy's cousin has is in a bit of a financial trouble. Bonnie Bennett," he said, "You remember her. Up until recently she was staying with the Gilbert family."

Rebekah nodded blandly. "Yes," Rebekah said, "The witch you he buys trinkets from." Rebekah knew that it wasn't so simple. That the witch was extremely powerful and that their money bought them access to that power more so that others as they could afford to ask much more of her. Much more complicated spells and actions.

"Well the Gilberts seem to be have ended their little bought of hospitality," Elijah revealed, "And so our brother has taken upon himself to offer Bonnie a room within our home."

"Let me guess," Rebekah said, "He is giving it to her on the condition that she start doing the little spells and the like she has everyone else pay for, for free in exchange?"

Elijah shook his head. "Actually he is offering her the room expecting nothing in return," Elijah said, "He will continue to pay for her gifts and services just as the other patrons of the apothecary so that she can continue to send money back home to her family."

Rebekah frowned. "What?" Rebekah asked, "Why would he bother going through all that trouble? You would think he would want to take advantage of the situation."

"Oh but he does," Elijah laughed, "It just isn't as simple as him being interested in her power and only her power."

Rebekah blinked. "So he wants her in his bed," she said, with a roll of her eyes, "No wonder he is going through all of this trouble."

"It isn't that simple either," Elijah said, "It would seem that he has grown rather fond of Miss Bennett beyond the desire of her body and her power."

Rebekah looked confused for a moment and his words finally began to sink in. "You mean that he has…,"she paused, not fully able to associate the words with Klaus, "Genuine feelings for her."

Elijah nodded.

"And he's bringing her into our home?" She asked. As Elijah began to nod once more, inside Rebekah seethed. All she heard was that Klaus was allowed to care about someone. He was allowed to desire the company of someone outside of their family. To bring them into the house and not have to worry about them being harmed or killed. He was allowed to fall in love and expected everyone to fall in line and behave themselves

And yet, every time Rebekah had dared to love, and to care, no one was good enough. They were all found wanting and lost their lives and her brother's hands. She would wear black for the rest of her life while her brother would by the witch jewels, shoes, and dresses of every color and likely cater to her every whim.

Rebekah wanted to scream, she wanted to kill. But then a thought occurred to her. Her blind range began to morph into calculated malice as a plan began to form. She had wanted revenge hadn't she, she had wanted to find a way to strike at Klaus. A way to take out his ego and cause him pain all at once. It seemed that the witch was the way in which she would have to do so. "And Miss Bennett," Rebekah said, "What kind of woman is she? How does she feel about our dear brother?"

"She is powerful, loyal, hardworking, intelligent, sweet if a little misguided," Elijah said, "She is extremely beautiful but doesn't seem to consider herself to be desirable. It seems that she doesn't have much experience with the opposite sex. Her parents had just debuted her into society only a year before their financial troubles began. While many of her suitors remained interested in her even after she was stricken with poverty, none of their families would permit a match. She is more focused on regaining their family home than romance. She doesn't seem to be taking Niklaus' advances seriously. She knows him well and she knows that he is experienced at both seduction and manipulation."

All that Rebekah heard was that the girl was inexperience and insecure, which should have made her brother's seduction of the girl rather easy. But Niklaus was well known and feared and so it would make sense that she would be wary of him. Especially if she were smart and focused on her family as Elijah had said.

That meant she would have to find someone experienced, that the girl had very little knowledge of. That way the witch would be forced to take his advances at face value. Someone that her brother would be hesitant to take out of the picture before the witch was taken from him.

Rebekah thought to herself and suddenly someone came to mind. The only one she had ever loved that had escaped death at her brother's hands. The man that was currently spending his days, manipulating women out of their dresses and their finances, Marcellus Gerard.

"Tell Nik I'll be on my best behavior," Rebekah said.

Elijah looked skeptical. "I have trouble believing you given the fact that you've just lost another suitor at our brother's hands and you are known to have temper and are prone to revenge."

"If I go after the witch," Rebekah said, "Then Nik will come after me. I will end up back in my lovely little coffin or worse. I may be hurt and angry but I am not stupid. Miss Bennett is perfectly safe from me. Now if you would excuse me, I have better things to do than talk about Nik's next conquest."

Rebekah walked around him. She needed to iron out her plan. The witch would indeed be safe from her, however, in terms of Marcel, the little witch wouldn't be so lucky.

**:::**

The next day Bonnie moved into Mikaelson Manor. She saw no need to wait for her to be asked to leave, her going without a fuss made it much easier for everyone involved. While the Gilberts seemed sad to see her go, she knew that in part they were relieved. Elena's parents had seen her as something of a burden toward the end and the young siblings would no longer have to try and entertain her.

A carriage came for Bonnie in the early morning and when she arrived at the Mikaelson home her cousin Lucy Bennett was there to meet her.

Lucy had been in something of a relationship with Elijah for almost a year. Sometimes they were together and sometimes they were not, but always they stayed under the same roof. They had met through his brother, Niklaus and had had a tremulous relationship ever since.  
Lucy gave Bonnie a tour of the large house but the girl knew that she wouldn't remember the locations of very many of the rooms as there were more in the Mikaelson home there were in most. When they finally got to what would be her room, Bonnie's eyes had widened as Klaus' hybrids began to unload all of her things into the room.

Lucy Bennett studied her cousin as she looked around the room that Klaus had prepared for her. "Do you take his intentions toward you seriously now?" She asked.

The room was rather large, much larger than her accommodations at the Gilberts had been. It was done in reds and gold, Bonnie's favorite colors. There was a large fireplace and rather expensive handcrafted furniture. All of her belongings that she had been made to keep in storage in the Gilberts basement fit in the room rather nicely. It was one of the nicest rooms that Bonnie had ever set foot in.

"I am sure all of the rooms look like this or close to it," Bonnie frowned, "You know how expensive their tastes are. Besides that Niklaus covets my powers so of course he would go overboard."

Lucy sighed, lifting the skirts of her dress as she walked across the room and sat down in the chair behind Bonnie's desk. "I just think that you are being a little naïve about the entire situation," she said, "I know that you don't have much experience with the opposite sex but I can assure that Klaus is interested in much more than your powers."

"Even if he is," Bonnie said, nonchalantly, "I won't be here long, especially as he is not asking me to pay the sum that the Gilberts had requested during my stay. I can just work and send even more money home. I will likely only be here for one month at the most."

"In this house it takes much less time to lose oneself," Lucy sighed, "These people, they can be very toxic if you're not careful."

"You have been living her," Bonnie pointed out.

Lucy nodded. "Yes," she said, "But I have cut most of my ties and burned a lot of bridges. I truly have nowhere else to go. Just make sure that if you think even for a minute of succumbing to Niklaus or even sense that this environment is beginning to change who you are in any way I need you to promise me that you will leave."

Bonnie frowned when she realized that Lucy was being serious. Stepping forward Bonnie too Lucy's hand. "I promise," she said.

**:::**

Marcel Gerard's eyes opened as the sunlight leaking in through the curtains that hung in front of his bed room window. He sighed as he felt the warm bodies on either side of him. He had expected them to be gone by the time he woke. Now he would have to deal with the chore of kicking both women out of his bed.

His enhanced hearing allowed him to pick up on the faint sound of footsteps and then suddenly there was a banging at his bedroom door. Frowning he got out of bed and pulled on a linen shirt and a pair of trouser just as the women on his bed began to stir.

He looked up as the door opened and blinked at the blonde that walked through. Rebekah Mikaelson stood before him, wearing all black, and looking rather amused. The last time he had seen her she had been walking away from him after he had betrayed her by making a deal with her brother to leave her in exchange for being turned into a vampire.

"You could barely handle me and you have the gall to have no one but two women in your bed, Marcellus?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Is there a reason that you are here?" He asked. He hadn't seen any member of her family in years and he doubted very much that she was simply dropping by for a visit. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I'm here to have a little chat," Rebekah answered, "And I found you by following the smell of bourbon and cheap perfume." She looked over his shoulder, at where the women were waking and begging to sit up in his bed. "At least they're pretty," she commented as her eyes met his brown ones a moment before drifting back to the women to address them, "You can go now."

The brunette seemed to get the message but the red head looked offended. Rebekah wasn't sure what outcome the girl had expected in result to a threesome. "Excuse me," the girl said.

Rolling her eyes Rebekah allowed her face to distort and her fangs to descend. Speeding across the room, she grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her against the far wall. "I'll say it in a way that you might find much clearer," she said, "You can go now, or I can kill you. Your choice."

The girl clawed at Rebekah's arm and sighing she let her go, smiling as the girl slid to the ground gasping for air. She scrambled to her feet and soon both of the women were grabbing their things and running screaming from Marcel's bedroom.

"What that necessary?" Marcel asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "It was effective and you were done with them so why are you complaining?" She asked.

Marcel crossed his arms over her chest. "Why are you here?" He asked again, this time his tone more serious.

"I told you," she said, "I want to chat." She watched as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Removing her outer robe and revealing her black dress she sat down next to him.

"Well?" Marcel persisted.

She placed her robe aside and turned toward him. "The reason that I am wearing black is because my brother has taken it upon himself to kill another one of my suitors," she said.

Marcel smirked. "How many is that?" he asked, "I lost count around ten." When he saw Rebekah's face fall he decided to try a different tactic to get information. "So let me guess," Marcel said, "You want me to help you with some half-baked plan for revenge. Ordinarily I would guess that you wanted me to help the next one get away like I did. But we both know that the only reason that I got away is because I had ties to Klaus and I was willing to betray your trust for him."

"Yes," Rebekah said, "You were, and that's the reason why you are going to do something for me now."

"I've paid you back already," Marcel said, "You asked me to leave and I left. It hurt Nik and that was what you wanted."

"I am not saying that you owe me anything," Rebekah said, "I forgave you for your betrayal long ago actually." She reached over and ran her hand down his arm. "I'm saying that the two of us have unfinished business of sorts with one another," Rebekah smirked, "And if you help me with my plan I would be open to discussing a reconciliation between the two of us."

Marcel blinked at her. "If you want me to help you go after your brother," he said, "I am going to need a little more than you being open to reconciliation and talk of unfinished business. You're familiar with my bed, so if I decide to help you then I want a guarantee that you'll be reacquainted with it."

Rebekah shrugged as she had suspected that it would come to that in the end. "Very well," she said, "On the condition that that you follow my plan through to the end and that you succeed."

"Let's hear this plan first," Marcel hedged, "What are you trying to do exactly? Entomb Klaus? Trap him somehow?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Nothing like that," she said, "I want to hurt him the same way that he hurt me over and over again. I want to take something from him."

Marcel thought about the statement only a moment before he understood. "He has feelings for someone," he said. That was an extremely rare thing for Klaus.

Rebekah nodded. "He's obsessively infatuated with a poverty stricken witch," she said, "So much so that he is going to be moving her into our home."

"So you want me to kill her?" Marcel asked. He wasn't sure about that, he knew how vengeful Klaus could be and depending on how much he cared for the witch, Marcel might not be able to escape his wrath this time.

"No," Rebekah said, "That would not work in this case. She's strong, powerful and so she might be able to kill you before you even get close. Besides although Nik is enamored with her, she doesn't take him seriously. I don't just want to take something from them, I want to destroy his ego as well."

"Ah," Marcel said, "So you want me to seduce her."

Rebekah nodded. "Yes," she said, "And no. I want you to do much more than that. I want you to make her fall in love with you. So in love that she will reject him outright and humiliate him in the process. Then I want you to break her, leave her, and then he will have to watch her suffer the same way I have had to watch all the men I love suffer and he lose the say way that I have lost."

Rebekah got a far off look in her eyes and Marcel snapped his fingers in front of her face in order to regain her attention. He knew how emotionally fragile she was and that was why he had been reluctant to betray her so long ago, but he also knew how easily that she fell in love and that was what had made the choice for him. He had figured that she would get over him rather quickly in time, that at the very least he could get what he wanted and she would not have to witness his death. However, he hadn't taken into consideration that the love that she felt, though quickly birth, was no less real. And while he had spared her some pain, she still suffered, and it had obviously built up into something that was breaking her down slowly. But perhaps revenge would be the answer.

"Not saying that I agree," Marcel said, "But when is this plan supposed to take place."

"There has been some incidents that had hindered my brother's negotiations with a few werewolves who were going join his crusade for power. Some kind of misunderstanding that I of course no nothing about."

Marcel laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not," he said.

"He'll be gone for the next week. You could come then," Rebekah said, "Use the week to your advantage. Get her into bed or if you're losing your touch then at the very least you could lay some groundwork while he's away. And when he comes back he'll be so thrilled that you have finally returned home that he won't be suspicious about what is going on until it is too late for him to do anything about it."

"You seem pretty sure of this plan," Marcel commented.

Rebekah began to dig through the pockets of her robe as she spoke. "Its full proof it you can manage your part," she said, "Elijah says she's intelligent but she is also insecure and inexperienced. And if case you were hesitating on the potential that she is hideous, I have seen her myself and she has passable looks."

"Passable?" Marcel asked. She wasn't denying the girl's beauty but she was clearly trying to downgrade it, which meant the witch was much more than passable. It also meant that Rebekah was threatened by her, which was a can of worms that Marcel didn't want to open up.

"I have a sketch that Nik did," she said, pulling it from her pocket, "It's slightly exaggerated but I suppose it could be considered accurate for the most part."

She handed him a folded piece of paper and looked at him expectantly. He knew that she would be studying his reaction very closely, which probably meant that whatever it would be he should likely downplay it.

He unfolded the paper carefully and studied the sketch on the page. He inhaled sharply and then cleared his throat to cover it up. She had definitely given a lower profile to the girl's beauty. "What's her name?" Marcel asked, his voice unintentionally low.

"Bonnie Bennett," Rebekah said, frowning slightly, "Her family used to be of some standing but her father lost his wealth and now their power is the only thing that lends them favor."

Marcel nodded, running a hand over the drawing. "I'm familiar with the name," he said.

Rebekah snatched the drawing from his hand. "I'll have to return it before its missed," she explained. She could tell he was skeptical, but he said nothing as she returned the drawing to her pocket. She turned back to him and they locked eyes. "So," she said, "Do we have an agreement?"

Marcel nodded. "I make her fall in love with me," he said, "And I get you."

Rebekah nodded. "At one point in time you said that I was all that you ever wanted," she reminded him.

"I could still say that," Marcel told her.

Rebekah took his face in her hands. "Do this for me," she said, her tone coy, "And you will have me again."

"Just let me know when and I will have my bags packed," he agreed.

Rebekah smiled. Finally after so long, everything was falling into place for her and she was one step ahead of her brother.

**:::**

Bonnie knew that she had passed that corridor already, she was sure of it. She had only been at Mikaelson Manor for a day and had not adjusted to the vast size and the large number of rooms. She had left her room to have tea with Lucy, and while her cousin had given her directions on how to get back to her own room, Bonnie had still managed to get herself lost.

Klaus had left almost as soon as she had arrived, making Lucy's claims about

She finally came to a door that looked like it could be the right place. There were roses carved into the surface of the door, the same as her own. That told her at the very least that she was in the right wing. All of doors within in the same wings had the same design carved within their doors.

Deciding to try her luck Bonnie gripped the door knob and turned it. Just as she was about to pull, someone opened the door from the opposite side. Bonnie took a step back, just missing getting hit with the door. But as she stepped back, she stumbled and was only saved by pair of large arms wrapping securely around her waist.

Bonnie's hands found broad shoulders as her eyes met a pair of deep brown eyes. The next moment her eyes were drawn down toward full lips as the mouth of the person that had saved her from falling drew up into a smile revealing a row of perfect white teeth. She looked away quickly in embarrassment. "Thank you for the catching," she said, "I apologize. I was actually looking for my room. I made it to the right wing but obviously not the right room."

"Its fine," the man said, his voice causing her to look him in the eyes once more, "I'm very familiar with the house actually…so if you'd like I could help you find your room Miss…."

His tone was leading and Bonnie smiled. "Bonnie Bennett," she said, "But you may call me Bonnie if you is. I am a guest here for a time, temporarily until I am able to return to my family." She wasn't embarrassed by her circumstances, but she didn't know him and was unsure of how much she could tell him.

"I've heard a lot about you actually," he said, "I've been told that Klaus has a soft spot for you." He gave her a wink, at which she rolled her eyes. She knew what he was alluding to and she thought the gesture might refute it. He laughed lightly, before introducing himself. "Marcellus Gerard," he said, "But most just refer to me as Marcel. I'm an old friend of Klaus and his family. I'll be visiting for a few days."

"A pleasure to meet you," she said, then she realized that she was still in his arms and moved to get out of them, "I suppose we could let each other go now. I'm no longer in any danger of falling."

"The pleasure is all mine," he grinned, "And I wouldn't mind holding on a little longer. Falling being a risk or not."

Bonnie was relieved when he let her go just the same. She cleared her throat and looked down the corridor from which she had come. "Perhaps my room is in that direction," she guessed.

"Actually," Marcel revealed, "Now that I know you are, I know what room you're staying in. I spoke to Rebekah earlier and as it turns out the two of us will be neighbors of sort during my stay."

"Is that so?" Bonnie said. She swallowed as she studied him carefully, unsure how she would feel about that were it the truth. He was admittedly attractive but seemed to be far too charming for anyone's good. She didn't need someone that could potentially be considered a distraction from her work staying so close to her for any amount of time. That was why she had been somewhat relieved when she had heard that Klaus would be leaving, even if she didn't take his advances seriously.

Marcel nodded and pointed to the next door that was just a little further down the hall. "That should be your room," he said.

"Thank you," Bonnie said. She bowed and began to hurry down the hall. She made it to the door and when she opened it she happy to find that it was her room as she was no longer lost, but simultaneously she apprehensive as something inside of her told her that the man that she had just met would end up being something of a problem.

"I hope to see you soon, Bonnie," he called after her just before she entered her room.

Bonnie turned to him and nodded shyly, before she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. He would definitely be a problem.

_**End Notes: So there it is. Sorry if there were any editing mistakes. If I continue this then it probably won't be in installments as long as my other fics end up being, since I am drawing information from a bunch of different source materials. I was testing the waters with this one and so tell if it was a success or utter failure. So please give me feedback and let me know if you guys want this one continued. **_


End file.
